dynastyonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
DynastyOnline
Welcome to the DynastyOnline Wiki: DynastyOnline is a game about the rivalry and jealousy between Royal Families in Renasissance Europe. Players will be given the chance to lead their own royal families and build a dynasty that will last for thousands of years. Build your empire, secure your borders and fight for supremacy in this online multiplayer browser-based read-time strategy. Dynasty Online is not just your typical kingdom management game. You will need to form strategic alliance with other players to secure a strong genetic pool for your dynasty. Weak blood will breed weak heirs resulting in the decay of your empire over generations. You can send your armies to distant expeditions that brin empire wide bonuses to production, research and military supremacy. You will need to engage in a turn based combat to attack your enemies where your choices will directly affect the outcome of the battle. 'A Guide to beginner' 650px|left|Dynasty Online Step-by-Step intro Tutorial (What should you do when you join this game)This is a beginner video. After viewing, you will learn some simple steps of growing your dynasty. Important Tips for beginner 1. Click Here to Learn How to Earn Gold. Gold is the most valuable resources in this game because of its low production rate. players must know various ways to generate their Gold. 2. Making a New City Building plan for beginners 3. Score Ranking Protection System Players who are too high scores cannot attack low scores players. Here are the range to show players which category they are in. 'User Interface' Interface of Dynasty Online 'Gameplay' Dynasty Online is set in a Renasissance time whereby the player assumes the role of a sovereign who has to maintain his own family bloodline and dynasty. For new players, they are given 7 days' protection which will prevent other players from attacking them while they get used to the game. For beginners, they may go through a series of tutorials which will give them some insights on how to build their first city. After completing the basic tutorials, they can advance to intermediate tutorials which allow will allow their cities to be focus on either resource production, military supremacy or cultural dominance. It is advisable for players to go through these tutorials as they give good rewards and help players understand the many concepts in the game. Players will need to manage their resource and resource production rate. Players can choose to assign their citizens to work in Farms to produce Food or to free them up to generate Gold. In addition to managing their resources, players will also need to manage their time since every task in the game will require some time to complete. These tasks includes, constructing a new building, training a new unit, researching a new technology, marching troops back from combat. Hence players will need to make strategic choices on selecting the best approach to expand their kingdoms. For example, sending troops to distant lands to acquire its riches will mean leaving the player's city undefended against other players. Similarily, players can choose to research Construction Techniques and build Construction Camps to speed up the construction of buildings at the expense of time that can be spent to construct a new Farm. Another important aspect of the game is in the management of the player's Dynasty. In particular, members of the player's royal family will age and die. It is therefore important for the players to plan for their next generation. To this end, players will need to forge Alliance with other players and Propose Marriage to notable Royals from allied player. Marrying characters with high Blood Purity can help to keep their bloodline intact and hence ensure that they have strong heirs. Players can also choose to marry their kingdom's Nobles but heirs of a lower Blood Purity will be produced. Characters with weaker Blood Purity will have inferior attributes and gain levels slower than characters with higher Blood Purity. Characters can be assigned to defend your city against external threats or be used to lead your armies during assaults. Combat in Dynasty Online occurs in real-time and is instantaneous. Only the attacker will need to be online at the time of combat to make tactical choices on the units to deploy and their attack sequence. The defender can be an NPC or another human player. The defender will need to establish a Defensive Strategy against any possible hostile and will not be able to perform any action during combat to influence its outcome. They will however recieve a Combat Report at the end of the combat. The attacker can win a combat by defeating all the Defender's Units or by forcing the Defender's Morale to zero. They will lose the combat after failure to win the combat after15 Rounds, having their own army wiped out or their own Morale hitting zero. 'Resource Management' There are 7 resources - Gold, Food, Wood, Stone, Iron, Weapon and Gunpowder. The basic resources necessary for the start of the game are Gold, Food, Wood, Stone and Iron. Gold comes from the revenue of the city in the form of tax. The city's Citizen and Noble population will affect the production rate of Gold in the city. Gold is the most valuable form of resource and is used in almost every task. Unassigned Citizens will automatically generate Gold due to commerce. Taxation can also be increased by researching Economics. Food produced from Farms and they are the most common but also the most heavily used resource. Food is also consumed by a marching army. Citizens need to be assigned to a Farm to produce Food and cities focused on producing Food will do so more efficiently as compared to other cities. Food production efficiency can also be increased by upgrading the Farms and researching Farming Techniques. Wood is generated from the Lumber Mill and is one of the most commonly used construction material. Wood is also needed to train some early and mid-game Units. Like Farms, Citizens need to be assigned to a Lumber Mill to generate Wood and cities may enjoy economics of scale by focusing on Wood production. Wood production efficiency can also be increased by upgrading the Mills researching Lumbering Techniques. Stone is gathered from the Quarry and is used to construct several mid-game buildings. For example, significant Stone is needed to build and upgrade the player's Castle, an important building to expand the player's Landforce Limit. Citizens have to be designated to work in the Quarry to generate Stone and its production efficiency can be increased by upgrading the Quarries and researching Quarrying Techniques. Iron Mines produces Iron and they are used mainly for advance building constructions. Iron is also an important resource for researching Construction Techiques. Assigning Citizens to work in an Iron Mine will increase both its production rate and production efficiency. Upgrading Iron Mines and researching Mining Techniques will increase the player's city and kingdom wide iron production efficiency respectively. Weapon is crafted in Weaponsmiths can be used to train the player's Army. Citizens designed as smiths can help increase the production rate and production efficiency of Weapons in this city. Upgrading Weaponsmiths and researching Alchemy will help the player's city and kindgom craft Weapons with increased efficiency. Gunpowder is manufactured in Gunpowder Mills. This late game building will bring produce Gunpowder that is used to research advance technologies and train powerful gunpowder units. Rare and expensive to produce, players must assign Citizens to produce this resource to train some of the game's most powerful units. Upgrading the Gunpowder Mills and researching Alchemy will help to increase the player's production rate and production efficiency of Gunpowder. 'Buildings & Research' For buildings, they have 22 different kinds of structure to be built. For research, they have 24 different kinds of technologies to be learn. Each building and research starts from level 1 to the maximum level 40. Each upgrade requires more time, resources and criterias to meet. Besides that, only 1 building and research can be allow at any one time in terms of construction and queue regardless of the numbers of cities the player owed. 'Combat Units' There are 13 different kinds of army units. *European MIlitia are cheap and expendable infantry unit. *European Scouts gather information about the enemies' cities and forces without being detected. *European Pikeman is the basic infantry of any european army. *European Crossbow is fast and easy to train, good for defending the city. *European Arquebusier is gunpowder unit that is good at demoralising enemy troops. *European Light Calvary is light armoured mounted unit that is good against range units. *European Heavy Calvary is heavily armed mounted unit that serves as the general's guard. *English Marksman is english elite archers that has superior ranged attack but is difficult to train. *English Grenadier is english heavy infantry that uses short ranged grenades to demoralise enemy troops. *Englsh Steam Cannon is english experimental armoured train that is designed to dominate the battlefield. 'Marriage' DynastyOnline offers a marriage element in the game. Players can propose marriage between themselves to keep their bloodline intact. They can choose to marry their prince/ princess off to another ally or choose to marry them within the nobles found in the city. The youngest age of a prince/ princess to get marry is 16 and the average lifespan of the character in the game is 30. 1 day(24 hrs) equates to 1 year timespan in the game itself. With the aid of the ingame items, the character could possible prolong their lifespan. 'World Wonders (Pyramid)' Instead of attacking players for gold/resources you can choose to attack the world wonders they are Non-Player Character (NPC). The World Wonders reward resources and bonus food production for a certain amount of time. There are 5 different category: 1 hour being the easiest while 24hours being the hardest *1 hour = Unit Limit 1000 *3 hours = Unit Limit 3000 *5 hours = Unit Limit 5000 *12 hours = Unit Limit 10000 *24 hours = Unit Limit 15000 The hours means how much time your troops take to come back after attacking the pyramid... Unlike attacking players lanuching a attack near to the pyramid will not decrease your troops travelling time and the consumption of food.